


If It’s Not Rough, It Isn’t Fun

by Virago77 (PriPri)



Series: Prompts, Pleadings and Prezzies, Oh My! [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom!Sheriff, Dilfs-in-Love, For my fellow deviant momomomma2, M/M, Rimming, birthday fic, top!Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriPri/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was the bossiest bottom to ever bottom.  He shouted orders and encouragement in between bouts of spouting filth.  It was a miracle Chris didn’t come from the commentary alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It’s Not Rough, It Isn’t Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoMoMomma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/gifts).



> This is [momomomma2’s](http://momomomma2.tumblr.com/) fault! And I adore her for it.

* * *

**If It’s Not Rough, It Isn’t Fun**

He didn’t bottom very often, but when he did, he wanted it all.  He liked it fast, hard and deep; but he also liked it slow, gentle and teasing.  And Chris managed to meet him somewhere in the middle.  John always made sure Stiles was off pretending to spend the night with Scott, when John knew he was actually secretly rendezvousing with Derek Hale.  The important thing was, Stiles was gone for the evening, John had the night off, and Chris was on his way. 

He offered Chris the illusion that it was more than a last-minute booty call and arranged candle light and take-out in the dining room, followed by two glasses of wine and a slow, teasing make-out session on the couch.

John was devouring Chris’ neck, had the top four buttons of his shirt open and was rolling one of his nipples between his fingers.  Chris was breathing heavily, arching into his touch and groaning as John bit at his neck.  “John,” he whispered.

“Need you,” John murmured.  He slid his free hand down Chris’ chest and stomach to cup the prominent erection tenting his jeans.  John pulled away from nibbling at Chris’ skin long enough to catch the man’s lust-hazed eyes.  “I want you,” he said in a low voice, emphasizing his words by squeezing his cock.

“Fuck, yes,” Chris groaned.

They moved to the bedroom quickly, pulling at each other’s clothes as they went.  John made a mental note to be sure to find every article of clothing before they fell asleep, otherwise Stiles would find out that he wasn’t the only one with a secret boyfriend.

In his bedroom, John made quick work of their remaining clothing.  He had Chris pinned to the bed with his weight and was kissing him deep and wet.  “Want you inside me,” he breathed and Chris groaned.  Chris didn’t mind that John preferred to top—he loved every minute of John fucking him.  But what he loved even more was how wild John was when he bottomed; how much he absolutely loved being filled.

“Need you to fuck me hard,” he practically growled, “I want you to come in my ass.  Wanna feel you dripping down my thighs when we get up to shower after.”

John and Chris were older and had been with only their spouses for years, and then no one.  They were too old to be covertly buying condoms at the local pharmacy, where every town gossip could see.  So they when they decided their relationship would go beyond trading kisses and hand jobs in his office, or the back of an SUV, they got tested.  They both had clean bills of health, promised to be monogamous and pregnancy wasn’t an issue, so neither was condoms.

And John’s last declaration had been enough for Chris.  He flipped them, taking the dominant position and putting John on his belly.  He spread his partner’s legs and slipped between them on his knees.  He placed his palms over John’s ass and opened his cheeks, revealing the small, pink pucker of flesh.  Chris licked his lips and then he licked John. 

John moaned when he felt Chris’ lips pressed against his hole.  His hips bucked and he felt Chris push him back down to the mattress.  He took his time kissing and licking at John’s hole, opening him up and pushing his tongue inside little by little.  When he worked his way to fully tongue-fucking him, John whined and begged for more, “Now, please now!”

Chris pulled his mouth away and caressed the creamy skin of John’s ass, “I’ll take care of you.”

“Now!  No prep; just wet your cock and put it in me.”

“Yes, sir, Sheriff,” Chris drawled smugly, but did as he was told.  He reached for the lube, flipped open the cap and squirted a healthy portion into his palm.  He tossed the bottle aside while his other hand wrapped around his cock and stroked it slowly, priming it.  Once he was slick with lube, Chris sat back on his knees and pulled John’s hips into his lap.  His cock slid against John’s crack, teasing at his wet hole.

“Fuck me!”

Chris positioned his head at John’s entrance and pushed in without preamble.  John groaned and pushed back, trying to get all of Chris inside him as fast as possible.  But Chris put his hands on his ass and slowed his progress, “Just hold on baby, not so fast,” Chris crooned.

John wouldn’t be stopped; however, and used his considerable leg strength to push back and impale himself on Chris, despite the other man trying to hold him back.  “Fuck, _John_ ,” Chris cried out.

“You know how I like it baby; give it to me!”

Chris rocked his hips forward in rhythmic strokes, not hard enough, fast enough, or deep enough for John’s satisfaction.  But that was the point.  He loved to hear John’s filthy mouth begging, whimpering, threatening Chris when he didn’t give it to him the way he liked.

“…I swear if you don’t fuck me I’ll cuff you to the bed and ride you until you can’t get hard anymore!”

Chris chuckled at that, though he knew his lover’s threat was fairly serious.  And as fun as it sounded, he loved nothing better than giving John what he wanted.  So he moved completely over John, kissing at the back of his neck and shoulders, and then began driving down into him.  He slammed his hips down in slow, but deep strokes, crashing their flesh together.  The sounds of their love making echoed throughout the room, the noise of it rivaled only by John’s curses of encouragement.  “Fuck!  _Fuck_ yes, that’s it!” he cried as he gripped the sheets and pushed himself back to meet Chris’ thrusts.

“You like that baby?” Chris whispered, sucking John’s earlobe into his mouth.

“Yes!  There—oh God _there_!” John wailed when Chris rolled his hips and pushed against his prostate.

Chris drew the motion out, “Like this?”

“Like that baby, like that!” John moaned.

So Chris kept up the rolling motion, changing it up every few strokes just to feel John pushing back at him and whimper in frustration with each thrust that pointedly missed the bundle of nerves that made his toes curl.

“Harder!  Fuck, Chris harder!” John growled trying to take control of the pace, but having no luck.

“Oh, you want it harder?” Chris teased, changing up to quick, shallow thrusts.

“I need you to pound into me.  Wanna feel your balls slapping against mine—fuck, _Chris_!”

Chris repositioned and stretched out over John.  He was up on the balls of his feet and hammering down into John’s ass.  John keened and held on as Chris drilled him just the way he liked, fast, hard and deep, filling him almost to the point of pain and begging—no demanding more.  John was the bossiest bottom to ever bottom.  He shouted orders and encouragement in between bouts of spouting filth.  It was a miracle Chris didn’t come from the commentary alone.

It was a near thing because the harder he pushed, the more John talked, the closer he came to falling apart.  So Chris got into the game as well, “Can you come just from my cock?” he asked, his voice low, vibrating against John’s moist skin.  “I bet you could,” he urged, “You could come just from me fucking you.”

“ _Chris_ ,” John breathed.

“I bet your dick is throbbing right now, shooting precome all over the sheets.”  Chris tugged John’s earlobe between his teeth, biting down just enough for it to feel painfully good. 

“Yes!  My cock is so hard from you fucking me.”

“I want you to come,” Chris instructed, “I’m gonna keep fucking you while you come all over the sheets.”

“Yes!” John whimpered.

“And then I’m gonna come in your ass.  Fill you up so full—”

John came with an incoherent cry, shooting streams of hot semen onto the sheets beneath him.  And as his body began to clench around Chris, he came with a choked off, “Fuck—John!”

His hips stilled briefly as the initial sensation of his orgasm flowed through him, “So fucking good,” he breathed as his hips began grinding down on John’s, fucking himself through the aftershocks and filling John up as he had promised.

And when they got up to pulled the soiled sheets from the before showering, John reveled in the feeling of Chris’ come running down his thighs.


End file.
